Electronic paper display technologies are designed to mimic the appearance of ordinary ink on paper. Electronic paper displays are generally reflective displays that may include a layer of charged particles that either reflect or absorb light to form an image. Various types of reflective displays exist including, for example, electrophoretic displays, electrowetting displays, electrofluidic displays, and so forth. An advantage of reflective displays is their ability to generate images that can be seen in direct sunlight without the images appearing to fade. A disadvantage of some current reflective displays is their low refresh rate as compared to other low-power display technologies such as, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCD).